


The World Just Screams and Falls Apart

by haunted_by_catholic_guilt



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, No beta we kayak like Tim, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, hard of hearing Tim stoker, hoh tim stoker, im ignoring canon thank you, tim i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_by_catholic_guilt/pseuds/haunted_by_catholic_guilt
Summary: “Do you want me to stay, or would you rather be left alone?”Tim still didn’t trust his ability to speak at this point, so he lifted an arm as much as he could and made the motion of what was supposed to be patting Martin's leg to tell him to stay, but it wasn’t.Martin still got the idea though, and shifted into a more comfortable position next to Tim, and stayed there as Tim drifted into unconsciousness.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	The World Just Screams and Falls Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I am ignoring canon and I miss Tim a lot so have this disaster

It started small.

A small ache blossomed in his head, and he brushed it off.

A few hours passed by, it was mid-morning, and the small ache had blossomed into a throbbing pain he was able to ignore if he tried.

He grabbed the bottle of paracetamol and took a few, chasing them with warm water he got from the sink in the breakroom.

By lunch, he couldn’t even move.

The paracetamol didn’t help at all, he was laying on his desk, having shut off the lights an hour earlier, but he still couldn’t open his eyes, the light seeping in from the door was enough to make his stomach roll.

His eyes felt like hot rods were being pushed into them, and it was all he could do not to cry from the pain.

“Tim, is everything alright?”

Martin.

His voice was soft, but even it was enough to make Tim break, the pain was too much.

The next thing he knew there was a soft hand on his shoulder, and another hand pulling his head into Martin's chest.

Tim heard Martin ask him something, but he couldn’t make it out what it was.

He felt Martin shift, and let Tim go.

Tim was upset by the loss of contact.

He put his head back on his desk, and buried hid his eyes in his arm.

“Tim, hey Tim, come lay down.”

Lay down? 

He wasn’t sure, but he let Martin guide him anyway, and was slightly shocked to feel that he wasn’t wearing a jumper, only a tee-shirt 

Martin always wore a jumper over a plain tee-shirt, even during some of the hottest days, so it was a shock to Tim that he wasn’t.

He then realized, after Martin had gotten him lying down, that he was laying on Martin's jumper, using it as a pillow.

“I’ll be right back, alright? Stay here.”

Tim made a noise he hoped was a scoff, as if he could even stand right now.

Martin came back an indiscernible amount of time later, and sat next to Tim on the floor.

“Here, sit up for a second”

He couldn’t.

He was sure of this and made a noise, trying to imply that he couldn’t.

Martin must have understood, because there was then an arm lightly behind his back, and Martin handing him pills and a glass of water, which he gratefully accepted.

Martin shifted him so he was laying down again, and he soon felt Martin press a cold cloth to his eyes, which blessedly removed some of the pain.

Gonna have to repay Martin somehow.

Tim made a noise of relief, and Martin quietly chuckled next to him.

“Do you want me to stay, or would you rather be left alone?”

Tim still didn’t trust his ability to speak at this point, so he lifted an arm as much as he could and made the motion of what was supposed to be patting Martin's leg to tell him to stay, but it wasn’t.

Martin still got the idea though, and shifted into a more comfortable position next to Tim, and stayed there as Tim drifted into unconsciousness.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tim fell asleep, Martin quietly got up and left the room to make some tea, careful not to wake him up.

He knew Jon would be upset that he wasn’t working, but he honestly didn’t care.

He was right, of course, and was shortly approached by Jon in the breakroom, and was about to be scolded, but before Jon could really start, Martin put his hand up.

“Jon, I know I was gone, and I’m sorry that I’m not getting work done, but Tim has a migraine and I’m not about to let my friend suffer.”

That shut Jon up, or at least threw him for a loop.

“Well, tell him to go home, he has the rest of the day off.”

That shocked Martin, Jon was usually so gruff and cold

“I-I will when he wakes up, thank you.”

Jon curtly nodded and walked out.

Martin finished making himself a cup of tea, quietly went back to Tim’s office, not wanting him to be alone when he woke up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim woke up to some of the most intense pain he’d ever felt.

His head was throbbing and felt like it has hundreds of knives shoved into it, his ears were ringing, and his eyes felt like they were being burnt, he felt hot tears on his face, and his stomach was rolling.

Someone was talking but he couldn’t discern what it was, he felt someone crouch down next to him, and he all but flung himself at whoever it was, he didn’t care, he wanted someone to hold him.

He felt arms around him, and someone murmuring comforting words, but all he could do was breathe and try not to scream.

Apparently, he did not succeed, because he then heard two more muffled, distant voices, and whoever he was leaning into replied to them quietly.

The other voices had left, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he was able to breathe again and wasn’t crying as hard, the pain had receded a little, but not much.

Whoever he was holding onto went to move, so he gripped onto them tighter, determined not to lose the small amount of comfort he had.

Whoever it was holding him, sighed, and repositioned them so Tim was sitting on their lap, and he buried his face in the other's neck, and let himself fall into an uneasy sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin was a little scared.

He had seen migraines, his mum had had them, he even had them on a very rare occasion.

He hadn’t seen one like this in years, since he was younger with his mum.

Tim was clinging to him, and Martin did his best to soothe the sobbing of the other man.

Tim screamed, and Martin's heart stopped.

Sasha and Jon ran into the room, clearly having heard the scream and dropped what they were doing.

Jon’s eyes were wide and filled with fear despite his usually uncaring facade, and Sashas eyes were filled with concern and protectiveness.

“What’s wrong?”

“What happened”

The normal responses to hearing someone scream in an archive, Martin supposes.

“I-I don’t know? I think a migraine but it’s a really bad one..”

The concerned looks don’t go away, and Sasha speaks, quietly as to not disturb Tim.

“Should we take him to AnE?”

He considers this, and nods, Sasha motions for Jon to follow her, and Martin shifts to try and stand so he can grab Tim, and get him to a car, but Tim gripped onto him tighter, and wouldn’t let him move.

He sighed and repositioned Tim into his lap, it would be easier to get him to move in a few minutes if he carefully and slowly moved him.

Tim burrowed his head into Martin's neck, eager to avoid any sound or light. 

When Tim fell asleep, Martin carefully lifted him, moving slowly so he didn’t jostle him, and so the light from the halls and sky would still be guarded.

Martin made his way to the car that Sasha had pulled around, carrying Tim bridal style, and saw Jon standing next to her, still looking concerned, and Martin gently shifted in the back seat, knowing getting Tim off him would not be successful.

Jon told him and Sasha to get him taken care of and made sure he got better, before receding into the archives.

Sasha got into the driver's seat, and drove the fastest route to AnE, and as quickly as she could.

Tim was out cold still when they got to AnE, and when Martin came in carrying him, and looking frantic, the doctors and nurses were quick to whisk Tim away when Martin explained the situation, and answered a few quick questions.

Martin and Sasha sat in the waiting room until they got called back for Tim.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up, Tim felt like he had been run over a hundred times, give or take, and the eyes hurt his eyes.

Once he finally got the energy to look around, he noticed Martin, reading something on his phone, before he noticed Tim.

“Oh, Tim! How do you feel? Are you in pain?”

Tim chuckled, but smiled at him.

“I’m fine Martin, which brings me to the question of why I am in hospital”

Martin's face faltered, looking almost scared for a second, before he inhaled.

“You had a bad migraine at work, it seemed like it caught you off guard, but we decided to take you here.”

Tim smiled and thanked him, then the nurse walked in and asked if she could do some quick things, Martin left the room, coming back after the nurse told him he could take Tim home, but to make sure he didn’t overdo himself and take it easy.

Martin did, of course, not planning on leaving him alone, but truthfully, Tim enjoyed Martin's doting, so when he arrived at Martin's apartment instead of his own, he didn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at haunted-by-catholic guilt!


End file.
